The present invention relates generally to containers and more particularly to a crate that is particularly useful for transporting egg cartons or other items to a store.
Currently, egg cartons are shipped to stores in metal crates. The crates must be unloaded onto shelves for the customers to select and purchase. This requires labor for handling the egg cartons in the store. The metal crates are expensive and are damaged easily. They are also subject to rust and are not recyclable. They are also not easily repairable.